


Don't Look Down

by DrowningInTheRainbow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInTheRainbow/pseuds/DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: While scaling a castle wall, Arthur speaks dreaded words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Down

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble. This one started out as an attempt at humor but turned into a serious/devotional fic. But I think I like what it turned into. Anyways enjoy!

Over 300 feet above the ground, scaling a castle wall, Arthur says the dreaded words, “Don't look down, Merlin!” And of course, as any other person would upon hearing these words, he does.

And then he falls. And falls. And falls. But just before he hits the ground, a “gust” of wind slows him, and pushes him to the strangely nearby hay stack.

Nearly an hour later, as the two rest in an abandoned storeroom (resting before charging in the battle), Arthur presses a hand upon Merlin's shoulder. “I'm sorry, Merlin. I didn't realize...”

Merlin smiles and says, “It's alright, my lord. I'm alive.” Arthur chuckles.

“Yes, but if your trick didn't save you, I would never have forgiven myself.” Arthur spoke. Merlin chuckled this time. “Of course, I don't know why you didn't just use magic in the first place.” Arthur pulls his hand from Merlin's shoulder and lays back. “I'm glad you told me, Merlin, but why don't you use your magic freely now that I know?”

“Because it's not that simple, Arthur.” Merlin sighs. “The world doesn't just revolve around your viewpoint. Many of your loyal servants would love to run to your father and alert him to my true nature. Besides, I shouldn't rely upon it so much while the ban is still in place.” Merlin looks back to Arthur, but stays where he is.

Arthur leans forward and grabs hold of Merlin's hand. “And I promise, when I am King, I will lift the ban and you will no longer live in fear, Merlin.”

Merlin smiles shyly, but pulls his hand away. “I'm afraid I will always live in fear, Arthur. For so long as there are threats against your life, I will never rest easy.”

“Then let me ease your mind.”


End file.
